Question: Simplify the expression. $(-6p^{2}+7p)(p^{3}+6p^{2})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 p^2 ( p^3) - 6 p^2 (6 p^2) + 7 p ( p^3) + 7 p (6 p^2) $ Simplify. $ - 6p^{5} - 36p^{4} + 7p^{4} + 42p^{3} $ $-6p^{5}-29p^{4}+42p^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {- 6p^{5}} {- 36p^{4}} {+ 7p^{4}} {+ 42p^{3}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { -6p^{5}} { -29p^{4}} {+ 42p^{3}} $